


Sakura

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [25]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Fujioka Haruhi, Asexual Character, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Twincest, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Haruhi’s partners fall asleep under the Sakura tree.Prompt 25: Flowers





	Sakura

Haruhi hates roses, mainly because of their association with romance, but that doesn’t mean she hates other flowers. Her favourites are Sakura blossoms, explaining why she can usually be found in the huge grounds of their mansion, under the Sakura tree.

  
And as Hikaru and Kaoru love spending time with their partner, they make sure to sit under the tree with her as much as possible. 

  
More than once, they sit with her whilst she reads, and Haruhi hears heavy breathing and realises they have fallen asleep, their heads nodding against her shoulders. She sighs fondly, but doesn’t wake them.


End file.
